Not an ElectraComplex
by konohafled
Summary: Lyra dan Lee. bukan anak dan ayah, tapi hubungan emosi lebih indah daripada hubungan darah
1. Chapter 1

Ditulis untuk menjawab 50 Sentences Challenge dari farfalla (Infantrum)

Fandom: His Dark Materials

disclaimer: Phillip Pullman

Pairing: Lyra-Lee Scoresby

Set: 2

* * *

**Not an Electra Complex**

**.**

**author: konohafled**

**.  
**

**Hair (Rambut)**

Yang paling menyenangkan dari naik balon udaraku ini adalah begitu banyak angin yang menerbangkan rambutmu. Kamu selalu sibuk menyibakkan helai-helai rambut dari wajahmu dan mengikatnya dengan kedua tanganmu. Tapi selalu saja angin yang kembali menang, dan kamu akan mengulangi pekerjaan yang sama.

Dan aku akan membiarkan diriku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya membelai rambut ikalmu. Apakah ia lebih lembut dari bulu Hester-ku? Apakah ia selembab matamu ketika kau menangisi patah hatimu yang pertama?

Dan pemuda kurang ajar mana yang berani menghancurkan hati gadis kecil sebaik kamu? Oh, pernahkah kamu patah hati, Lyra? Pernahkah kamu naksir cowok sebayamu? Sudahkah kamu merasakan cinta monyet?

Ah, aku tidak akan tahu itu. Tidak juga ibumu dan ayahmu. Aku bukan ayahmu, apalagi ibumu. Aku hanya seorang aeronaut yang kau anggap teman. Aku hanya sopir.

.

**Bliss (Kebahagiaan)**

Ini lebih dari yang pernah kubayangkan. Aku sudah sering berlarian di atap rumah, lompat setinggi enam kaki, bergelantungan dari dahan pohon satu ke dahan lain seperti monyet, tapi aku belum pernah terbang. Bukan terbang yang seperti ini. Terbang dengan angin yang selalu menampar mukamu setiap detik. Terbang dengan melihat awan, laut dan atap-atap rumah di bawah, sampai-sampai jejak-jejak kotorku di Akademi Jordan menjadi titik mungil bodoh dan terlupakan dalam sekali hela nafas.

Aku memang selalu ingin pergi dari Jordan. Aku selalu ingin terbang. Terbang adalah kebebasan. Kebebasan artinya kebahagiaan.

Tapi kita sedang perang. Pergi dari Jordan menjadi kewajiban. Terbang adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang masuk akal. Dan kebebasan? Kebahagiaan?

Taruh itu dalam daftar janjiku padamu, kawan. Nanti jika perang telah usai, jika tidak ada lagi pemutusan daemon dari anak-anak, jika tidak ada orangtua yang kehilangan anaknya karena diculik Pelahap, … saat itulah semua anak bebas dan bahagia. Berlari dan terbang.

.

**Beach (Pantai)**

Setiap kali kita terbang melewati pantai, aku tidak bisa tidak membayangkan piknik keluarga normal dan bahagia. Aku, kau dan ibumu. Siapapun dia.

.

**Kids (Anak-anak)**

"Hentikan, Pan! Tidak sopan!"

"Udah tahu kalau ditubruk itu sakit. Dia harusnya berubah jadi ular atau apa kek, lalu gantian membelit. Daripada mendekur fals kayak gitu," sahut Pan.

"Kau tahu sendiri, dia tidak bisa berubah lagi. Bentuknya begitu terus. Dia sudah dewasa, tidak seperti kamu, Pan!" teriakku. "Bodoh," desisku sambil menjentik telinganya.

Pantalaimon tidak peduli. Dia berlarian, berubah jadi monyet, bergulung-gulung di depan Hester yang merunduk. Seolah dia ingin menerkam dan mencakar-cakar Pan. Percuma saja. Kelinci nggak bakalan bisa sesadis itu.

Ah, lihat. Sekarang Hester melompat-lompat rendah ke arah Pan. Maunya sih menabrak Pan. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Pan? Tentu saja dia gonta-ganti wujud, dari monyet, kucing, anjing, capung, bahkan kutu. Huh, mentang-mentang masih anak-anak.

Aku mendengar suara Mr. Scoresby terkekeh. Mau tak mau, aku menolehnya dan tersenyum malu. Aku, daemonku, bahkan daemonnya sendiri, memang lebih mirip anak-anak nakal.

.

**Touch (Sentuhan)**

Alethiometer bukan alat yang mudah dibaca. Tapi kenapa anak semuda dia bisa membacanya hanya dengan sekali sentuh dan lima menit tatapan?

* * *

a/n

kesalahan besar sudah saya edit. daemon Lee Scoresby adalah kelinci (makasih buat koreksinya, ardhan!). maafkan saya, pakdhe phillip pullman! :D

.

oh, review?


	2. Chapter 2

Menjawab 50 Sentences Challenge dari Infantrum

Fandom: His Dark Materials

Pairing: Lyra-Lee Scoresby

Set: 2

* * *

**Not an Electra Complex**

**by: Konohafled**

**.**

**bagian 2**

.

**Conspiracy (Persekongkolan)**

Lihatlah wajah Mr. Scoresby yang selalu nampak tulus. Percayakah kau, wajah setulus itu pernah bersekongkol dengan Roger? Ya, mereka pernah bersekongkol memberi kejutan ulang tahun padaku. Aku tidak terkejut dan hari itu bukan hari ulang tahunku.

"Tapi kita tetap akan membalas mereka, kan?"

"Sssst, Pan! Berapa kali kubilang, kalau kau membaca pikiranku, jangan kau jawab keras-keras," bisikku gemas.

.

**Pendulum **

"Kenapa, Lyra?"

"Aku jadi bola pendulum. Mundur jauuuh, turuuun cepat banget, maju juuuuh, mundur lagi, jatuh turuuun…"

"Hm…"

"Naik lagi, lalu turuuun mun---"

"Minum ini satu tablet. Nanti kalau mabukmu belum hilang juga, bilang padaku ya?"

Kau menerima uluran obat anti mabuk dariku sambil tersenyum malu. Kau, yang satu jam lalu bilang, "Aku suka bepergian, Mr. Scoresby. Jadi aku nggak mungkin mabuk kalau cuma naik balon udara."

Percaya diri sekali kau. Tapi aku tahu, Lyra. Kau cuma tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir dan terbebani. Kau anak yang kuat. Meskipun…

Ya, meskipun kau langsung tidur pulas setelah minum obat anti mabuk itu. Bahkan gelas minum pun masih kau pegang.

.

**Words (kata-kata)**

Mulutmu pasti tak lebih besar daripada mulut Iofur Raknison. Apalagi gigi-gigimu, pasti tak setajam gigi beruang, bahkan bayi beruang.

Tapi kata-katamu bisa menjungkirkan Iofur, si beruang licik. Lidahmu bisa menyeretnya turun dari tahta yang tidak sah baginya. Persis seperti kata Iorek Byrnison, kau memang berlidah perak, Lyra.

.

**Cheers (sorak)**

Aku bisa melihat sorak tertahan di mata anak-anak yang kami selamatkan dari Bolvangar. Aku selalu melihat dan mendengarnya dari teman-temanku sewaktu aku di Akademi Jordan.

Ah, aku jadi kangen mereka. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Akademi Jordan. Aku cuma ingin bermain lagi dengan tetangga, kejar-kejaran, main petak umpet dan mengelabuhi mereka. Ah, aku sungguh kangen.

.

**Chameleon (bunglon)**

Kau anak manis dan lembut hati bagi kami. Kau bahkan tampil sama lembut dan sama polosnya di depan Iofur, beruang pengkhianat itu. Tapi aku tahu, senyum polosmu itu pasti berubah jadi senyum licik ketika melihat Iofur tersungkur dikibas Iorek Byrnison, sahabat kita.

Apa kau tidak takut sedikit pun? Tidak capek menjadi bunglon?

Andaikan kau anakku, pasti perjalanan kita lebih mudah. Jauh lebih mudah. Bahkan perjalanan ini mungkin tak perlu ada.

.

-tbc-

* * *

aih, bener kata ardhan. bahasa HDM saya gini2 terus XDD

masih sudi memberi review? ;)


End file.
